mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Ring’s Thomas Parody Casts
Here are my parody casts for shows I like/hate. MLP: FIM * The Duke of Boxford as Discord * The Duchess of Boxford as Gilda * Stepney’s Controller as King Sombra The Simpsons * D199/Spamcan (From RWS) as Homer * Big Mickey as Marge * Carly as Bart * Eliza (From The Stories Of Sodor) as Lisa * Shinty (From Thomas’ PC Adventures) as Lenny * Windy (From Thomas’ PC Adventures) as Carl * Sam as Moe Szyslak * Cyril The Fogman as Mr. Burns * Frieda as Principal Skinner * Evil Flora as Edna Krabappel * Beresford as Sideshow Bob * Keith Hartley (From Shed 17) as Comic Book Guy * Bobby The Police Engine (From Thomas’ PC Adventures) as Chief Wiggum * Logan as Nelson Muntz * The Foreman as Fat Tony * The Inspector (From Thomas Goes Fishing) as Snake Jailbird * Gina as Superintendent Chalmers * The Märklin Engine as Frank Grimes * The Fisherman (From Something Fishy) as Cecil Terwilliger * Evil Oliver as Herman * Cromford (From RWS) as Artie Ziff Theodore Tugboat * Godred (From RWS) as Theodore * Lord Harry (From RWS) as Hank * Quorton as George * Evil Lady as Emily * Eric (From RWS) as Foduck * The Other Railway Foreman as The Dispatcher * Ivo Hugh (From RWS) as Truro * Ernest (From RWS) as Digby * Evil Stepney as Baddeck * Aubrey as Philip * Aidan as Filmore * Ace as Northumberland * Rheneas as Oliver * Catherine (From RWS) as Dartmouth * Skarloey as Carla * Cora (From RWS) as Rebecca * Evil Rocky as Shellburne * Evil Belle as Nautilus * Shane Dooiney (From RWS) as Guysborough * Diesel 12 as Chester * Evil Rosie as Bluenose * Caroline as Cabot * Rickety as Bayswater * Alaric (From RWS) as Barrington * Santa Fe as Scally * Evil Toby as Snorri * Duke as Constance * Trevor as R.Boat * Diesel 5 as Pugwash * Culdee (From RWS) as Sigrid * Fred Pelhay (From RWS) as Brunswick * Elizabeth as Caroquette * Evil Molly as Petra * Evil Caitlin as Pearl * Hee-Haw as Clayton * Edward’s Ghost Engine as Kamel * Bertram as Canso * The New Coach (From The Magazines) as Bonnavista * Evil Gordon as Tex * Wilfred (From RWS) as Bobby Barge * Brenda as Kingston * Nigel (A Cancelled Character) as Seabright * Diesel 14 as Kirby * Bristleback The Diesel as Freda * D’Ethugas, Mother Of Diesels as Jennifer * Shelly The Pink Freight Car as Emma Sophia Tugs * Max as Ten Cents * Skiff as Big Mac * Duchess of Hamilton (From RWS) as OJ * Ned as Top Hat * The Caterpillar Crane (From RWS) as Warrior * Smudger as Hercules * Monty as Sunshine * The Barber as Captain Star * Yong Bao as Zorran * Alfie as Zebedee * Jack as Zak * Sir Handel as Zug * Peter Sam as Zip * Mr. Percival as Captain Zero * Nelson as Grampus * Buster as Lillie Lightship * Luke as Sally Seaplane * Kelly as Izzy Gomez * Patrick as Billy Shoepack * Byron as Boomer * Millie as Sea Rouge * Albert (MSR) as Sea Rouge’s Uncle * Pip and Emma (From RWS) as The Green-Eyed Pirates * Rusty as Bluenose * Mighty as Burke * Mac as Blair * Oliver (Pack) as Nantucket * Shane as Johnny Cuba * Evil Bash as Frank * Evil Dash as Eddie * Darcy as Little Ditcher * Isobella as Mighty Mo * Ol’Wheezy as Big Mickey * Bulstrode as Old Rusty * Jeremy as Puffa * Diesel 11 as The Duchess * Evil Emily as S.S.Vienna * Dash 9 as The Naval Ship * Madge as Zodiac (Made up Character) * Chloe (Made up Character) as Zoey (Made up Character) * The Slender Engine (From DieselD199) as Evil Big Mac * Benson (From The Stories Of Sodor) as Evil Warrior * Scrapwave (From TrainsFormers) as Evil Big Mickey Salty’s Lighthouse * Martha the Yellow Steamroller as Sunshine * Stanley/No.2 as Zorran * Duncan as Steamer * Fearless Freddie as Sea Rouge Spongebob * Colin (From WildNorWester) as Spongebob * Richard (From Carson08022000) as Squidward Family Guy * Paxton as Peter Griffin * Cindy The Quarry Diesel as Meg Griffin * Dexter as Chris Griffin * Albert (From RWS) as Stewie Griffin * Reg as Brian Griffin * Colin as Cleveland Brown * Evil James as Ernie the Giant Chicken * Barry (From RWS) as Death * PT Boomer as Evil Stewie * Splatter as Vern * Dodge as Johnny * Winston (From WildNorWester) as Mr. Washee Washee Sonic * Evil Thomas as Sonic * Evil Percy as Tails * Crovan as Knuckles * Phil (Made up Character) as Dr. Eggman Mario * 98462 (From RWS) as Mario * 87546 (From RWS) as Luigi * Warren (Made up Character) as Bowser Mr. Men * Lady as Mr. Happy * Vinnie as Mr. Skinny * Mafia Tank Engine #1 as Mr. Worry * Rosie as Mr. Grumpy * Rebecca as Mr. Tickle * Tamika as Mr. Small * Caitlin as Mr. Clever * Mafia Tank Engine #2 as Mr. Busy * Spencer as Mr. Nosey * Belle as Mr. Mischief * Emily as Mr. Bump * Neville as Mr. Persnickety * Tom Moss the Prank Engine (From Toys Train 4u) as Mr. Perfect * Mavis as Mr. Quiet * Hank as Mr. Uppity * 31120 as Mr. Rush * Mallard as Mr. Messy * Hector as Mr. Strong * Nia as Mr. Funny * Henrietta as Mr. Silly * Hannah as Mr. Nonsense * Diesel 1000 as Mr. Wrong * Marion as Mr. Nervous * George as Mr. Slow * Arthur as Mr. Mean * King George (From Sodor at War) as Mr. Chatterbox * Daisy as Mr. Lazy * Gabriela as Mr. Greedy * Noor Jehan as Mr. Forgetful * Alfred The Loaned B12 as Mr. Brave * Timothy the Ghost Engine (From Creepypasta) as Mr. Daydream * Clarabel as Mr. Topsy-Turvy * Hugo as Mr. Noisy * Toad as Mr. Bounce * Billy as Mr. Grumble * Annie as Mr. Muddle * Flora as Mr. Impossible * Bulgy as Mr. Tall * Axel as Mr. Crosspatch * Toby as Little Miss Magic * Duck as Little Miss Sunshine * Theo as Little Miss Shy * James as Little Miss Chatterbox * Ferdinand as Little Miss Somersault * Beppe as Little Miss Curious * Henry as Little Miss Wise * Connor as Little Miss Brainy * Hurricane as Little Miss Greedy * Percy as Little Miss Giggles * Charlie as Little Miss Fun * Gordon as Little Miss Quick * Scruff as Little Miss Helpful * Dash as Little Miss Trouble * Oliver as Little Miss Splendid * Bash as Little Miss Stubborn * Flynn as Little Miss Naughty * Samson as Little Miss Contrary * Bill and Ben as Little Miss Twins * Whiff as Little Miss Neat * Porter as Little Miss Busy * Supremely Evil Thomas as Little Miss Tidy * Kwaku as Little Miss Fickle * Philip as Little Miss Tiny * Ulli as Little Miss Star * Hiro as Little Miss Bossy * Ivan as Little Miss Prim * Glynn as Little Miss Late * Diesel as Little Miss Bad * Rajiv as Little Miss Princess * Ashima as Mr. Cheeky * The Inspector (From Bowled Out) as Dr. Makeyouwell * Old Bailey as George the Fisherman The Mr. Men Show * Stepney as Little Miss Calamity * Ryan as Mr. Rude * Thomas as Little Miss Daredevil * Frankie as Mr. Scatterbrain * Edward as Little Miss Whoops * BoCo as Little Miss Scary * Lexi as Mr. Stubborn Made up Mr. Men Characters * Molly as Mr. Devious * Dennis as Little Miss Moody * Natalie as Mr. Loyal * Steam Engine (From Cactus190706) as Little Miss Pompous * Judge Judy the Diesel (Made up Character) as Little Miss Rainbow * Percy’s Ghost Engine as Little Miss Ghost * The Diesel Shunter (From RWS) as Mr. Evil * Samoth (From Little Blue Hell) as LivederaD SsiM ElttiL * Mainland Diesel #2 as Little Miss Scheming The Little Engine That Could 1991 * Jenna The Rude Diesel as Tillie * The Old Guard’s Van (From The Magazines) as Jebediah * Terence as Pete * Bertie as Farnsworth * Happy Hook as Tower Shrek * Diesel 10 as Shrek * Lorenzo as Princess Fiona Snow White * Evil Henry as The Evil Queen * Evil Hiro as The Magic Mirror * Adams (From RWS) as The Huntsman * Alice and Mirabel (From RWS) as The Vultures * U.L.P (From RWS) as The Raven Dumbo * Harold as Casey Jr. 101 Dalmatians * Unknown 2020 Character as Pongo * Mrs. Flangetelly (From Andywilson92) as Cruella De Vil Winnie the Pooh * Neil (From RWS) as Pooh * Primrose (From RWS) as Piglet * Bluebell (From RWS) as Tigger * Old Slow Coach as Rabbit Aladdin * Judy as Aladdin * D7101/Bear (From RWS) as Jafar The Lion King * Big City Engine (From RWS) as Mufasa * The Red Engine (From RWS) as Simba * Arry as Timon * Bert as Pumbaa * Carlos as Scar Toy Story * Stanley as Woody * Stafford as Buzz Lightyear * (Unknown Character) as Hamm * D261 as Mr. Potato Head * Boxhill (From RWS) as Rex * The Old Engine/1020 (From RWS) as Slinky Dog * Stephen Hatt as Sid * The Little Blue Tank Engine (From RWS) as Mrs. Potato Head * Wilbert (From RWS) as Jessie * Iron Duke (From RWS) as Stinky Pete * Scruffey as Bullseye * Jeremiah Jobling as Al McWhiggin * Winston as Tour Guide Barbie * 10751 (From RWS) as Lotso * The Works Diesel (From RWS) as Ken * Isabel (From RWS) as Trixie * Dulcie (From RWS) as Dolly * Lei as Forky * An An as Ducky * Yin-Long as Bunny Monsters, Inc. * Rocky as Sulley * Green Arrow as Mike * Stephen as Randall Finding Nemo * Fergus as Nemo * Sidney as Dory Cars * Norman as Lightning McQueen * Captain as Mater * Evil Arthur as Crabby * D150 as Miss Fritter Tangled * Fernando as Rapunzel Wreck it Ralph * Victor as Wreck it Ralph * Kevin as Fix it Felix Monsters University * Rocky as Sulley * Green Arrow as Mike * Bradford as Dean Hardscrabble * Old Stuck Up (From RWS) as Frank McCay Planes * Isla as Dusty Crophopper * Emerson as Ripslinger Big Hero 6 * Timothy as Hiro Hamada * Owen Routh (From Shed 17) as Yokai Inside Out * Pinknose as Disgust The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Chinese Dragon as Jack Skellington * Boulder as Oogie Boogie Angry Birds * Sixteen as Red * Merrick as Chuck * Owen as Terrence * Murdoch as Mighty Eagle Horrid Henry * Hong-Mei as Horrid Henry * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster as Perfect Peter * Derek as Moody Margaret * Lorry 3 as Goody Goody Gordon * Lorry 1 as Tidy Ted * Lorry 2 as Spotless Sam * The Stationmaster’s Wife as Gorgeous Gurinder * Evil Duck as Bossy Bill * Thumper as Rabid Rebecca South Park * Captain Baxter as Eric Cartman * Milton (Made up Character) as Mrs. Crabtree * Gloria as Shelly Marsh Skipper and Skeeto * Evil Edward as Conrad Cat * Gabriel the Big Diesel Engine (Made up Character) as Ricky Tricky * Lily (From WildNorWester) as Molly Mouse Chuggington * Evil Harold as Wilson * Evil Jeremy as Brewster Babar * Peter (From WildNorWester) as The Hunter Tourettes Guy * Amanda (From The Stories Of Sodor) as Shirlena Johnny Test * The Passing Diesel (From RWS) as Johnny Test * Evil Annie as Mary Test * Evil Clarabel as Susan Test * Alice (From WildNorWester) as The Tickler Category:Parodies